thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Battle of Castle Hedgehog
Битва при Замке Хеджхог '''относится к конфликту, произошедшему в районе Кровавого Омута между армией Марлона и мёртвыми солдатами под командованием Нэй Футапье. Возглавляемый нападением на крепость Вдовствующей Королевы Прим Марлон, Замок Хеджхог, конфликт покончил с империалистическим режимом Марлона и вызвал изменения в правительстве. The '''Battle of Castle Hedgehog refers to the conflict occurring throughout the Blood Pool Region between the Marlon army and the dead soldiers commanded by Ney Futapie. Spearheaded by an assault on the fortress of Queen Dowager Prim Marlon, Castle Hedgehog, the conflict permanently ended Marlon's imperialistic regime and prompted new changes to the government. История Причины После насильственного присоединения Люцифении возникло напряжение между Марлоном и Вельзенией. Под предлогом поимки беглецов, скрывающихся в империи, и с намерением захватить большую территорию материка, Марлон вторгся в Вельзению с его люцифенской территории и провёл второе вторжение в Асмодению. В ходе войны Король Кайл Марлон продолжал настаивать на захвате всего Эвиллиуса. Following Marlon's annexation of Lucifenia, tensions arose between the country and Beelzenia. On the premise of wishing to capture fugitives hiding in the empire, and with the intention of capturing more mainland territory, Marlon invaded Beelzenia from its Lucifenian territory and ran a second invasion into Asmodean. During the course of the war, King Kyle Marlon continued to push for an occupation of all Evillious. После освобождения от Демона Гордыни Кайл был предупреждён о заговоре в королевской семье Марлон, целью которого являлось усиление империалистических натисков Марлона. Приняв предложение купца Кила Фризиса, Кайл вернулся в Барити вместе со своими спутниками. В ответ на это, Вдовствующая Королева Прим Марлон отступила в Замок Хеджхог вместе с Ней Футапье, которая начала поднимать армию мертвецов в районе Кровавого Омута. По прибытии в Барити Кайл встретился с парламентским чиновником Аркатуаром Марлоном и Килом; таким образом, он узнал о мотивах Прим сделать Марлон самой большой страной в истории Эвиллиуса, используя одержимость демонами. Following his exorcism of the Demon of Pride, Kyle was alerted to a conspiracy in the Marlon royal family to force Marlon's imperialist agenda. Obeying a summons from the merchant Keel Freezis, Kyle returned to Bariti along with his companions.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red In response, Queen Dowager Prim Marlon retreated to Castle Hedgehog along with Ney Futapie,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 who began raising an army of undead in the Blood Pool Region. Arriving at Bariti, Kyle met with the parliamentary official Arkatoir Marlon and Keel; doing so he learned of Prim's motives to build Marlon into the largest country in the history of Evillious using demonic possession.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 Вступление в Лайонесс Готовясь к противостоянию вдовствующей королеве, Кайл собрал армию из четырёх тысяч двухсот человек для похода на Кровавый Омут. Заручившись поддержкой Эллуки Часовщицы и Гумиллии, а также помощью Жермен Авадонии, король направил свои войска на Лайонесс. После снабжения своей армии большим количеством оружия, поставленного Килом и зачарованном колдуньями, Кайл разделил свою армию на пять подразделений. Preparing to confront the queen dowager, Kyle assembled an army of four thousand and two hundred troops to march on Blood Pool.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Seeking the counsel of Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia as well as the aid of Germaine Avadonia,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 the king moved his troops out to Lioness. After arranging to supply his army with more weapons from an associate of Keel's and having the weapons enchanted by the sorceresses, Kyle divided the army into five units. Второе, третье и четвёртое подразделения, общей численностью три тысячи двести солдат, должны были продвигаться вперёд и в конечном счёте соединиться с войсками Марлона, находящимися в северном гарнизоне страны, подавляя солдат нежити и организуя оборону в каждом крупном городе региона. Пятый полк должен был продолжать оборону крепости Лайонесс, пока первый, численностью в четыреста человек, двигался на Кровавый Омут для проникновения в Замок Хеджхог. The second, third, and fourth units of three thousand and two hundred soldiers were allocated to march on and eventually merge with the Marlon troops stationed at the country's northern garrison, suppressing the undead soldiers and coordinating the defense of each major city in the region. The fifth regiment would continue to defend the fortress at Lioness while the first, an army of four hundred troops, marched on Blood Pool to infiltrate Castle Hedgehog. После того, как все приготовления были завершены, а стратегия была скоординирована между солдатами, Кайл передал командование армией Жермен Авадонии, и новый коммандующий был быстро принят войсками. Следующим утром войско двинулось к осаде замка. After preparations were made and the strategy was coordinated among the soldiers, Kyle transferred command of the army to Germaine Avadonia and the new commander was quickly accepted by the troops. The following morning, the army marched out to lay siege to the castle.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Столкновение в замке Во время продвижения, армия была атакована солдатами нежити, после чего ей бало приказано атаковать Замок. По прибытии солдаты прорвали оборону Замка Хеджхог и вошли в главный зал, не смотря на то, что они были окружены нежитью и понесли значительные потери. Заметив Нэй в сражении, Кайл, Жермен и часть солдат покинули основное сражение, чтобы преследовать убийцу в глубинах замка. During the march, the army was attacked by the undead soldiers and was ordered to charge on to the Castle. On arrival the soldiers breached the Castle Hedgehog's defenses and entered into the main hall while beset by the undead, suffering numerous casualties. Spotting Ney in the battle, Kyle, Germaine, and a number of troops left the main battle to pursue the assassin into the depths of the castle. Достигнув двора, группа попала а засаду Оперативной Группы Шпионажа. В то время как нескольким солдатам было приказано преследовать и победить Лейтенанта, Жермен сдерживала других четырёх агентов, а Кайл взял два отряда для преследования Нэй. Когда группа Кайла поднялась на часовую башню, Жермен сразилась с агентами и быстро подчинила их. After reaching the courtyard, the group was ambushed by the Espionage Task Force. While several soldiers were commanded to pursue and defeat the Lieutenant, Germaine held off the other four agents and Kyle took two troops to pursue Ney. As Kyle's group ascended the clock tower, Germaine battled with the agents and was able to quickly subdue them. Достигнув вершины шпиля, Кайл застал Прим Марлон за её заговорщической деятельностью, а остальные войска попытались захватить Нэй; до её задержания солдаты были убиты. После того, как Прим раскрыла всё своему сыну, она планировала снова сделать его одержимым Демоном Греха, однако Нэй вернулась и убила вдовствующую королеву. Reaching the top of the spire, Kyle confronted Prim Marlon over her conspiratorial activities and the remaining troops attempted to capture Ney; before apprehending her, the soldiers were killed by the assassin. After revealing everything to her son, Prim then planned to have him again possessed by a Demon of Sin before Ney returned and killed the queen dowager. После быты между Нэй и Кайлом концентрация магии Чревоугодия в агенте привела к разрушению солдат нежити, а Жермен прибыла для помощи королю. Работая в тандеме, они одержали победу над Ней Марлон, а сражение с обездвиженной нежитью было быстро доведено до конца. Восставшие из мёртвых вскоре были перезахоронены на своих кладбищах, а Прим и Ней были похоронены на кладбище Левой Часовни. Following a battle between Ney and Kyle, the concentration of Gluttony magic on the agent led to the undead soldiers collapsing, and Germaine arrived to bring aid to the king. Working in tandem the two subdued Ney Marlon and, with the undead immobile, the battle was swiftly brought to an end. The undead were then reburied in their proper cemetaries and Prim's, as well as Ney's bodies were buried in the Left Chapel cemetery.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Последствия После окончания заговора своей матери Король Кайл работал в направлении восстановления независимости Люцифении и улучшения отношений между Королевством Марлон и другими странами. В это время он встретил сопротивление со стороны торговцев и дворян, инвестировавших торговлю в регионе. Однако, к EC 510 Люцифения восстановила свой суверенитет и Король Кайл отрёкся от престола. Вместо него на трон взошёл его сводный брат Аркатуар. Following the end of his mother's conspiracy, King Kyle worked towards reinstating the idependence of Marlon's Lucifenia territory and improve relations between the Kingdom of Marlon and other countries. During this time he faced opposition by the merchants and nobles invested in trade with the region.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 By EC 510, however, Lucifenia was restored to its former sovereignty and King Kyle abdicated from the throne. In his place, his half-brother Arkatoir ascended the throne as king.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Kyle Гражданское восприятие Во время события, общественность не знала о заговоре Прим Марлон или использовании сосудов греха, о существовании сосудов мало кто знал. Таким образом, вторжение в Замок Хеджхог рассматривалось лишь как попытка найти и устранить причину появления солдат нежити и обеспечить безопасность вдовствующей королевы. Для предотвращения дальнейшего хаоса в политической обстановке Марлона, заговор и восставшие мертвецы били официально приписаны неизвестному магу, который сбежал незадолго до прибытия помощи. During the span of the event, the public was unaware of Prim Marlon's conspiracy or use of the vessels of sin, few knowing of the vessels' existence. The invasion on Castle Hedgehog was thus regarded as merely an effort to find and stop the cause of the undead soldiers as well as assure the safety of the queen dowager. To prevent further chaos in Marlon's political climate, the conspiracy and undead prowling the country were then publicly credited to an unknown mage who escaped the battle shortly before aid arrived.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 В преддверии битвы и во время её проведения граждане Марлона страдали от атак нежити и распространения заболевания Гула; после сражения население вздохнуло с облегчением, хотя и было озадачено внезапным завершением атак. Видя присоединение Люцифении как незаконную оккупацию, окружающие страны материка Эвиллиуса и граждане Люцифении видели восстановление Кайлом их независимости как конец его тиранического правления. In the run-up to the battle and during its course the citizens of Marlon were terrorized by the undead attacks and spread of the Gula disease;The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 following the battle the populace was relieved, although puzzled, at the sudden conclusion to the attacks.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Seeing the annexation of Lucifenia as an illegal occupation, the surrounding countries on the Evillious mainland and Lucifenian citizens saw Kyle's restoration of their independence as an end to his tyrannical reign.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 Упоминания *Handbeat Clocktower *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (first appearance) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook (indirect mention only) *Heavenly Yard (indirect mention only) *Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ *The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) References en:Battle of Castle Hedgehog Категория:События Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Марлон Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon